


I was dreamin', and hopin', and wishin' and then there was you

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett





	I was dreamin', and hopin', and wishin' and then there was you

She tapped out the rhythm on his chest, the same as every morning. Left twice, right twice, lazy drag to the middle, four taps over his heart and back to the left. It was slow and calculated and the pattern never changed as he fumbled into the morning light with both his arms still tight around her. Her breath was rarely even as it puffed over his chest and neck. Her hair always cascaded in an intriguing variety of bed head waiting for his hands to meticulously untangle before they even left the comfort of the sheets around them. 

The scene out the window varied from cityscapes to mountains to water ways he forgot the names of they were only in town so briefly. And sometimes, when his mind was still wandering in dreams, he was waking to the same backyard out the window everyday. The kids and the dog were already up and running around, shoes off and toes in the grass. He could feel the heat of the summer sun streaming through the window and onto their bed and the warm breath of his wife wrapped around him. It was always the same...until he woke up to an unfamiliar view. Luckily, now, when he forced his eyes open to meet the day, the girl in his arms was the same as the one in his dreams. He didn't plan on that ever changing again now that he was lucky enough to know what it felt like to have the dream and the reality that had felt so far out of his grasp for so long. 

Starting the day like this, breathing together, skin to skin, was a new sort of bliss and intimacy that Scott had never found such pleasure in before. There was a certain magical aura about waking up to the beat of Tessa's fingers against his chest and the sound of her giggle being the first thing to reach his ear before even opening his eyes as he pulled her closer and inhaled deeply nuzzling her neck. He puffed out air against the sensitive spot right behind her ear until her giggles were vibrating into her big belly laugh. She always squirmed, closer rather than further from his touch, and when she let out an exasperated, "Scott!" he pulled back looking her in the eyes before he flung bringing their lips together. Yeah, there's no better way to wake up. 

"Scott," she cooed against his ear as he buried himself deep into the crook of her shoulder again. Her warmth was infectious and his sleepy self wanted her closer. He only hummed in response, his eyes still too heavy to open yet and her neck smelling much too like Tessa to move away. Her hands came up to weave in his hair, pulling apart a few matter strands in the back and flattening them down again against his head. 

"Scott," she tried again more convincingly giving a gentle tug to the hair at the nape of his neck. He let her move his face from the home he'd nestled between her body and the pillows bellow and laid his head on her chest to look up at her.

"Do you ever think about what's down the road for us?" Scott's deep and sleep laden voice vibrated against her collarbone. Her heart sped up against her rib cage. Her eyes were wide and he could feel her working to steady her breathing under his arms draped across her mid section. 

"Sometimes. Do you think about it?" She asked, threading her fingers through his hair to distract from the butterflies fluttering low in her stomach. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Oh. Is it nice? Down the road?" Scott chuckled against her chest and pulled her close to himself. He sat them up together so he could better see in her eyes, the beautiful eyes that he woke up to in his dream. 

"Mmmhmm," he hummed, resting their foreheads together. His eyes fluttered shut leaving butterfly kisses on her cheeks. The dream played over in his mind and he almost tells her about it. 

"What happens there?" Tessa cradled his face and ran her thumbs over his closed eyes, prodding them open. He smiled bashfully, bowing his head and looking up at her through his lashes like the shy little boy who gave her flowers at the Ilderton Fair all those years ago. He debated giving her yet another bouquet now, less the physical kind and more the emotional one that comes each time he shares himself with her. 

"Sometimes I have this dream, well, not really a dream, it's more a vision when I'm in that half awake dreamy state, you know? Before you completely wake up and you just are laying there semi-aware?" Tessa nodded and encouraged him to go on, sliding their fingers together and giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her again, the mischievous smile when he tells her secrets. 

"Well, in those moments I hear kids playing out back, and the window is different. It's big and wide and looks over a big grassy yard with a lake. There's a little boy and his big sister running around, they don't have their shoes on and I know their mother would yell at them but I never get out of bed to chastise them. I always pull their mom closer. The dog is chasing them and their laughter is almost contagious enough to go join them. And then there's the woman laying in bed, she's always been the same, even before I wanted to admit why I knew she would be the one there." Scott paused and lifted a hand to kiss Tessa's still bare ring finger. Not yet. 

"Sometimes her stomach's a little bit extra swollen with another little one. But she rolls over in my arms and she kisses me. She tastes like you. She is you. Somewhere down the road."

"You think we could do it?" Tessa played with his fingers. 

"Maybe not right now, but it's what I want, some day."

"Me too." Tessa leaned their foreheads together again and caught his lips between her own. "You were right, it is nice down our road."


End file.
